The lost power of the Saiyans
by Leonofthewind
Summary: AU the power to become SS4 is trying to be discovered but with the apperance of a small boy showes that not only is there another Saiyan but this one has more power and brains then both Goku and Vegeta but is he here to help us or destroy us?


disclaimer : i dont own any thing of dragon ball Z but i do own Haro Leon and Shiylen.

A/N this story is based on a different time line starting after the events of majin buu and begins when pan is ten years old.And Super saiyan form lvl 4 does not exsist you know the one where goku this into a red looking monkey instead its way different you will find out later

"talking"

'thinking'

/;/;/;/;/ scene change

**East district 439**

Goku and Gohan were training outside of Goku and Chi-chi's house with Pan, Videl, Chi-chi and Goten watching with interest. Both were currently in super saiyan form trying to push themselves to find the level beyond the current power when suddanly they all snap the heads toward the sky.

"Dad d-do you feel that!" Gohan shouted in shock

"Yes Gohan i do the power level is beyond any i have yet to feel" Goku states with a serious expression "Chi-chi call Trunks and tell him and Vegeta to meet us in the Diablo Desert and hurry!" he shouted before powering down and raising in the air a bit "the rest of you come with me." he finshed before taking off toward the desert.

/;/;/;/;/ **Capsule Corporation**

Trunks walked over toward the phone as he felt a great power coming toward earth "hello Brief residence"

"Trunks its Chi-chi tell your father to meet up with goku in the Diablo desert its an emergancy your to go to" Chi-chi replied quickly before hanging up

Trunks took off for the anti-gravity chamber upon opening the door disabling the gravity enhancer he quickly told his message to a seething Vegeta who was angry at the interuption of his training but upon hearing the message him and Trunks quickly took off for the desert.

/;/;/;/;/ **Diablo desert**

The Z-fighters all stood feeling very anxious about this new power scared for the first tiem Goku scaned the sky for approaching being and sure enough in the sky a small object was hurtling toward Earth and in minutes the group scattered as a space ship looking familier crashed int the ground leaving behind a huge crater.The Z-fighters slowly approached the hole senseing a small power level coming from it but when the looked in the crater they received a huge shock there lieing in the crater sat an ancient looking Saiyan spaceship!

"WHAT! how is this possible" Vegeta shouted in anger " We are the only survieing Saiyans and this is an orginal Saiyan ship!"

Before any one could respond they heard a loud his and the doors opened followed by a surge of engery and then nothing.They looked down to see an empty ship.

"Where is the thief who stole this ship if i find him ill skin him alive" Vegeta shouted in anger and before he could continue they heard a voice above them.

"Really now UNCLE Vegeta the ship isn't stolen its mine" the voice belonged to a boy who looked about eleven years old who was wearing Saiyan battle armor with short red hair long enough for a small ponytail. Vegeta stood there with a shocked look on his face at uncle. The boy slowly landed infront of Goku "So this is the mighty Kakarot i heard so much about its an honor to meet you" the boy said tilting his head to the side alittle.

"uh yeah i guess but my name isn't Kakarot i go by Goku" Goku said with a sweat-drop "but can i ask a question?" The boy nodded "are you here to destroy the Earth cuz if so you can leave and second whats your name?"

The boy burst out laughing falling to the ground holding his sides causeing everyone to facefault when he was done laughing he stood up and shook his head "No i am not here to destroy Earth and second my names Leon the most powerful Saiyan in the universe." he said striking a pose causeing everyone to sweatdrop except Vegeta who shouted angryly at the boy.

"How dare you call yourself the most powerful saiyan in the universe that is upsurd for i the prince of saiyan am the most powerful i challange you" He said pointing at the boywho just shrugged and said

"if you want to i guess" be fore dropping into a loose stance then asked "do you want me to go all out or not?"

Vegeta smirked "give it your best shot runt" before turning Super Saiyan.

Leon grinned evilly "as you wish" he stated before relaxing and alowing his aura to show the aura was a brillant red before he let out a scream of rage"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH" suddanly his hair fell out of its ponytail changing to golden then growing really long then his face seemed to get a hopeful look on it his aura turned bright white along with his hair. he slowly opened his eyes "lets see how you fight up against a Ultra Saiyan or Super Saiyan level four! but here ill tell you a secert as you know Super Saiyan level 1-3 are fueled by rage but level 4 is from hope! now lets fight" he shouted as he flew at Vegeta.


End file.
